


choke me like you hate me (but you love me)

by mypage



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Graphic Violence, Vampires, vampire couple being powerful and sexy thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypage/pseuds/mypage
Summary: Months are merely seconds in their lifespan, they’ve been apart longer than this. Renjun has been used to the distance, but it doesn’t mean that it aches less whenever Jaemin is away for a period of time.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 185





	choke me like you hate me (but you love me)

**Author's Note:**

> for JSSS.... i love u all and thank you for being such enablers HAHAHAH
> 
> be careful of the tags pls they're morally ambiguous vampires after all....

“Lord Jaemin will return tonight, are we going to prepare anything for his return?” 

“What more does he need?” Renjun rises from his seat, cocking his head to the side as he smiles at Jisung. He knows Jisung only means well, but he has already prepared enough for Jaemin’s return. 

Jisung avoids his eyes, the fledgling is still shy to make mistakes but he knows he will get there. Renjun has high hopes for Jisung. “I just thought that…”

“It’s fine, Jisung,” he dismisses him quickly, waving his hand around. “My presence is enough to welcome him back. Why don’t you call the others so we can begin the meeting, hm?” 

“Yes, my Lord.

Jaemin has been travelling for months, it’s just for some bureaucratic bullshit that he can’t really be bothered about. People think it’s Jaemin that does the dirty work, people think it’s Jaemin that gets the blood of the people that betrayed them on his hands⏤that’s completely untrue. It's all a misconception because Jaemin is the face of their coven, their acting leader. In truth, Jaemin likes to take the pacifist route, he’s the one that pardons prisoners and traitors but it’s Renjun that does the beheading and staking. 

It’s a fun dynamic⏤something that has worked for a thousand years, and something that will work in the coming years. 

Jaemin grounds him, and Renjun pushes Jaemin to his limits. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of this. It's as consistent as the push and pull of the moon and the tide, as old as the earth itself. 

Months are merely seconds in their lifespan, they’ve been apart longer than this. Renjun has been used to the distance, but it doesn’t mean that it aches less whenever Jaemin is away for a period of time. 

They are bonded for life⏤bonded since the moment Jaemin turned him and showed him how much better life could be. It's always ought to get hard whenever Jaemin isn't around. 

If his calculations are correct, Jaemin should be home in a couple of minutes with the entourage he brought with him. It’s just Jeno and Donghyuck, who have been toeing around each other for centuries. He isn't really looking forward to the complaints from his lover once he has returned. There's a completely different thing that he's looking forward to. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to catch you up on the details of the trip, darling? Jeno and Donghyuck had some pretty interesting conversations.” Jaemin asks, laughing as Renjun pushes him up against the door of their quarters. 

Renjun has never been one for patience and Jaemin knows this. As much as he would love to be caught up on the recent development of the Union and the gossip between Jeno and Donghyuck, he would prefer to devour Jaemin and mark him up for the rest of the day. They’ve been apart for too long, and Jaemin’s scent so close and near to him is making him go ballistic. He needs to have him. 

“I’m sure.” He says, nosing against the line of Jaemin’s neck as Jaemin tilts his head back, his Adam's apple vibrating as he hums. Renjun kisses it tenderly. “Don’t speak to me about bureaucracy, I’ll fucking bite you.”

He feels Jaemin’s hips twitch underneath the firm grip he has on him, Jaemin’s chuckle echoes deep in his ears. “Is that a threat?” Jaemin asks, his own hands coming to undo the ties that bind Renjun’s top. “Or are you that excited to fuck me?”

Renjun can feel his fangs grow, every moment that he spends not kissing or biting Jaemin is making him go dizzy. He normally has better self-control than this, but Jaemin smells despicably delicious after being away. It’s doing things to him.

He doesn’t respond verbally, instead, he lets his actions do the talking. It’s always been his forte. 

He mouths at Jaemin’s neck, letting his teeth graze against the sensitive skin there and then lapping it up with his tongue. He doesn’t let his fangs touch Jaemin’s skin, not until he gets approval from Jaemin. So he hovers like this, hands pushing Jaemin against the door as his knees buckle, his lips pressing kisses from the base of his neck to the underside of his jaw. It’s all sure to get Jaemin go crazy⏤crazy enough that he stops talking about shit that Renjun doesn’t care about. 

“Mhm,” Jaemin grunts, rolling his hips a little but Renjun keeps him planted against the door with slight force. He pretends he doesn’t hear the small whimper Jaemin lets out. 

If Jaemin wants to, he can easily overturn the situation and get Renjun on his back. He knows Jaemin’s strength, and he knows that Jaemin has more brute power than he does⏤if he truly wants to talk about the trip, he can just get Renjun off of him.

But he doesn’t, so Renjun continues.

“Why don’t you talk to me about what happened here while I was gone? I’m sure Jisung and Chenle had stopped arguing?” Jaemin says through shaky breath. Renjun can feel even the slightest tremors of Jaemin’s hands as he tucks his shirt out of his pants. 

Renjun presses his thigh in between Jaemin’s legs and pulls away from his neck to wrap his hand around it. He doesn’t squeeze, not yet⏤he just rests it there and runs his thumb along Jaemin’s jaw. He puts pressure against him to keep him in place, to keep him looking at him as their eyes flash red. 

When Jaemin smiles, he can see his fangs on display. Renjun is so fucking turned on that it hurts.

“Seems like you don’t want to talk about that then?”

“If you speak one more word⏤I’m going to put my favorite stake through your heart. Get rid of you like those useless fledglings. That would be pretty interesting, won’t it?”

Jaemin has the audacity to  _ laugh.  _ “Fuck,” he says, circling his hand around Renjun’s wrist that’s holding his neck, “you want me that bad, huh?”

“Don’t make me say it.”

“What do you think we should do with him, love?” Jaemin asks, the silver dagger hanging loosely between his fingertips. They're sitting in the middle of the great hall, their thrones next to each other as one of the members of their coven writhes in chains before them. 

They have recently discovered a mole in their coven, someone they had taken in over a decade ago. It's Jisung that figured out the details and brought the traitor to them for judgment. He might have just cemented his place as Renjun's favorite fledgling. 

In the coven, there is only one rule—to stay loyal. And if one breaks that rule, the only way out is death. 

Renjun's eyebrows meet in the middle of his forehead, looking pitifully at the vampire tied up in silver chains. "I think he has suffered enough." He turns to Jaemin, putting his hand over his knee. "Why don't you let me take care of him instead?" 

Jaemin stares at the hand on his knee, lets his eyes travel the length of Renjun's arm as they share eye contact. The moonlight flickers through the windows, bathing Jaemin in an ethereal light. 

Renjun always thinks that Jaemin looks the most beautiful when he allows him to do what he wants. 

The traitor whimpers in pain, kneeling in front of them and saying words of reverence towards Renjun. He's sputtering about mercy, about gratitude and about changing for the better. He practically  _ worships _ the ground Renjun is stepping on. 

Oh, how terribly wrong he is. 

It always makes him laugh, how at the end of their lives people always beg the wrong person. Renjun doesn't like giving second chances, doesn't believe that people can change once the act of betrayal is committed. Jaemin believes in the goodness of people, but his belief in Renjun's decisions outweigh everything else the world has to offer. 

Jaemin shrugs, hands him the silver dagger and smiles. "Would have been better if it was your favorite stake." 

Power surges through his veins when Jaemin passes him the dagger. The traitor wails and begs, but it falls upon deaf ears. The pounding in his head is louder than anything. 

He leans forward, fingers delicately cupping Jaemin's chin and kissing him on the lips. It's a quick brush, but Jaemin pulls him in and kisses him deep. He kisses him until his fangs scrape his bottom lip. He can drown in this feeling forever, but for now, there's just something he needs to attend to.

Renjun pushes him away, licking at his lip where Jaemin has scraped him. "A mole is  _ not  _ worth my favorite stake." 

"Do I really have to come with you?" Renjun asks, rolling over the bed as Jaemin packs their belongings. They can have one of the other lower ranked vampires to do this for them, but Jaemin has always insisted on dealing with his personal matters. For some reason, Jaemin always insists that the others have their own chores to do as well. 

"Can't you just take Jeno with you? Two of us being away from the coven worries me especially after that mole…" He says, tracing the velvet sheets underneath him. "I don't like formal things." 

"Jeno cannot be present. The Union specifically said all coven leaders only." Jaemin says as he closes their trunk, standing up to cross the short distance to the bed. "I  _ need  _ you with me, darling." 

Renjun lies his head on Jaemin's lap once he's seated on the bed, letting him run his fingers through his hair. "But I'm worried about the coven. Who's going to keep it safe while we're away?" 

"That's why we have to come together. Once everything has been finalized, all coven wars will be eradicated. We have to participate in the Union." Jaemin explains to him, pressing down on pressure points on Renjun's scalp. 

Renjun closes his eyes and hums. "Fine, I guess I'm going to have to run through security protocols with Mark again but… you have to make it up to me." He opens his eyes, staring back at Jaemin's. 

"Hm? Do you want me to find you a nice little human you can play with? I can arrange for that to happen." Jaemin chides, tucking his hair behind his ear. Renjun has always liked keeping his hair long, long enough to be tucked behind his ear and long enough for Jaemin to grab when they're making love. 

The thought of toying with a human is exciting. It always has his adrenaline pumping. He can't help but wonder what kind of human does Jaemin have in mind? He's always liked the religious ones, calling out for a god that doesn't exist as he drains them of their life force—but that is not what Renjun wants. 

He shakes his head and halts Jaemin from his ministrations, a grim expression on his face. “I want  _ you  _ to make it up to me. I do not want a pathetic human being. I want you.”

From this angle, Renjun can see the way Jaemin clenches his jaw, knowing full well the implications of his words. He pries Renjun’s hand away from his wrist, setting it back down on his side as he continues to stroke his hair and steel his resolve.

“Well,” he clears his throat, “I can give you anything you desire, what do you want?”

Renjun sits up from the bed, and sees their forgotten trunk of belongings. In a couple of days, they’ll be off to the Haven to talk about the Union. He’ll be forced to smile and converse and pretend as if he doesn’t want to behead a handful of the guests. In a couple of days, he will be experiencing the most uncomfortable week of his life. And that is saying something⏤he’s been alive for far too long.

For now though, he seeks comfort in the arms of his lover. “I want you.” He says, simply, climbing on Jaemin’s lap and cupping his cheeks.

Instinctively, Jaemin wraps his arms around him. It’s not a new position for them, it’s the position they were in the first time Renjun fed from Jaemin. It’s the position they were in the first time Renjun realized how fucking amazing it felt to just  _ feed  _ without thinking of anything else. 

Renjun lowers his voice and whispers in Jaemin’s ear. “When we come back, I want to feed from you until you can’t take it anymore. I want to feed from you, and I want to fuck you until your knees give out. Doesn’t that sound lovely, my darling?” 

When he pulls away, Jaemin’s pupils are dilated. He can almost see the images flashing behind them, the things he’s thinking about, the things he’ll do to him and vice versa. Now, it’s all Jaemin’s going to think about until they get back home. 

Jaemin clears his throat. “That sounds lovely.” As he stares at him like this, and Jaemin nods at him like a puppy⏤he can see the prominent shade of brown in his eyes. It reminds him of the hills in the town they first met so many lifetimes ago. 

He's been through so many lifetimes with Jaemin. And even though there are differences and challenges, even though the miles of the earth and time itself can take them away from each other, Renjun is certain of one thing—he wants to live all of his lifetimes with Jaemin. 

And when Jaemin kisses him, when Jaemin allows him to bite his neck and drink from him (just for a little bit, they have to leave soon after all), he knows Jaemin feels the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna pass out now....


End file.
